bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hephaestus
Improvements needed on this page *This page should have a better brief description of the workshops, geothermal core #3, and the geothermal control room. Trivia *Seeing as how facilities providing power would be top priority in the construction of such a place as Rapture, it is theorized that Hephaestus is one of the oldest structures in Rapture. *Prentice Mill once stated that the Atlantic Express links the "oldest parts of Rapture." Considering this, it seems odd that there is no evidence of an Atlantic Express station in Hephaestus. However, considering that there are walkways seen in Rapture Central Control that the player cannot access, said walkways could possibly lead to the other Harmonic Cores of Hephaestus. :The following speculation was moved to the talk page as per the BioShock Wiki:Trivia Policy. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 23:34, February 9, 2011 (UTC)'' *Through Hephaestus, one can see many traces of battles and many corpses of the engineers who once worked in that place. Even if it was never really explained during the game, some sceneries may lead to think of brutal executions and possibly some purge among Ryan's followers at Ryan Industries, maybe explaining the possible deaths of both Pablo Navarro and supervisor Kyburz. It could also be related to Bill McDonagh's death as he was plotting against Ryan's life and be a consequence of Ryan's growing paranoia as Rapture was falling. :Trivia edit by Paulo, moved to the talk page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 05:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC)'' :Or attacks by Atlas's Splicers as the facility would be a key target for the control of Rapture.... Testxyz (talk) 23:59, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I remember writing that speculation of mine two years ago. Seems like it has been ages! :D ::Yes indeed Hephaestus is a key target, not only as the main power facility but also because it holds the headquarters to Ryan Industries and Ryan's office, the city's very own central control. Still, this district would have been the most fortified of all considering its strategic position so I don't think the rebels would have directly assaulted it. My theory as stated above was mainly based on the fact that Kyburz and McDonagh, both high-ranked employees of Ryan Industries, were plotting against Ryan's life. Since the man's paranoia was growing more and more towards the end of the war, I suspect he could have possibly decided to purge his own side of any treacherous employees. ::Pauolo (talk) 16:00, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Definitely there were plots (Kyburz in his own words) but one would wonder if the conspirators wouldnt keep their plots small (in numbers of people who know) least Ryan hear about it. His 'trophies' were warnings to those who sought to kill him or betray Rapture, and it probably disuaded many ... ::By the time we get there, Hephaestus doesnt seem overy well protected - which is part of my theory Ryan was pretty much letting Jack in, once he figured out what Fontaine/Atlas was upto (and also that he in turn 'conned' Fontaine with a faked death -- the authors really missed that opportunity for a REAL twist to the plot - to be revealed at the very end). Oh and its not "Paranoia" if its shown there really are plots... ::In the details Ive written elsewhere about Rapture (for a MMORPG), there would be other power companies (ex- we see 'Hudson' on lights in Sirens Alley) as Ryan would want competition as well as need other people's money to have built Rapture. Testxyz (talk) 06:35, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :::There's nothing to indicate that the countless corpses scattered about weren't just the result of some Splicers venting their madness. That is to say, not Atlas' murdered followers or Ryan purging his staff. :::Unownshipper (talk) 22:12, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::As I said, those are merely suppositions, we're not gonna add this to the article itself if that's what you're concerned about. ::::Pauolo (talk) 22:51, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::All of the above. (nobody seems to clean up corpses around Rapture... so they may have been there for a while thru different developments) Since Hephaestus was still running there were some at least semi-sane Splicers (any non-splicers left?) keeping things running and when we see more than one they dont seem to instantly attack each other. By the time we are there the Pheromone thing may be suppressing alot of the aggressive behaviors. ::::Testxyz (talk) 00:39, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :::: "Seeing as how facilities providing power would be top priority in the construction of such a place as Rapture, it is theorized that Hephaestus is one of the oldest structures in Rapture." Of course this is Core #3, so Hephaestus likley was expanded - first with Core #1 (or some even simpler system) to tap into the Geothermal Power to be used in City construction. Then more were added to power the full size of the City (who knows how many cores there eventually were? A typical engineered redundancy scheme would have 300% capacity of the normal usage to be able to handle partial failure. Testxyz (talk) 00:45, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Why does Atlas/Fontaine know about the 'EMP Bomb' ?? He talks to you (Radio Message) when you have finally assembled it "does it look like a bomb?".... Why should he know about it. Was Kyburz a conspirator with him ? :I think it's highly unlikely Kyburz was working with him. Maybe he's listening in over the radio to everything you are doing and heard the audio diaries or something. :Unownshipper (talk) 22:54, January 23, 2014 (UTC) "Grammatical Goofs" Adding an extra s to Kyburz's (vs Kyburz') is not a "goof." This is purely a matter of grammatical style. While the AP Stylebook would drop the extra s, other style guides such as Strunk and White (the Elements of Style) and the Chicago Manual of Style prefer the extra s. I would therefore like to remove the first bullet from the "Behind the Scenes" section (and will if there's no objection). Lyssla (talk) 21:16, May 5, 2014 (UTC) (P.S. The AP can wrest the oxford comma from my cold, dead heads.) :An excellent point to make, thank you for brining it to our attention. However, might one consider it a goof that both Kyburz's and Kyburz' are used instead of just one or the other? :Unownshipper (talk) 08:27, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Speculation : "The increased paranoia of being murdered lead to the workers killing each other," We see an incident of an electrocution because of one worker's killing another for being a suspected traitor. Thats a bit different than 'murder' 05:31, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Umm… no it isn't. No matter what the method (electrocution, a bullet, a blunt instrument) or mindset (paranoia, orders, enjoyment), it's still murder. :Unownshipper (talk) 23:17, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Hephaestus logo Just a suggestion, I think we should used the stylized Hephaestus Core logo at the top of this page page. I'm basing this mostly on the fact that this logo was the one reused for the facility's advertising poster in Bio 2's multiplayer. Pauolo (talk) 12:17, February 22, 2015 (UTC)